Robert Burakovsky
| birth_place = Malmö, Sweden | draft = 217th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1985 }} Robert Burakovsky (born November 24, 1966 in Malmö, Sweden) is a professional ice hockey player who played 23 games in the National Hockey League for the Ottawa Senators during the 1993–94 NHL season and has played in many leagues around Europe. Playing career He was drafted 217th overall by the New York Rangers in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He began his career in Sweden in 1985, playing in the Elitserien for Leksands IF until 1989 when he moved to AIK and then Malmö IF. He then made the move to North America when he was signed by the Ottawa Senators, but spent the majority of his spell playing for their American Hockey League affiliate the Prince Edward Island Senators and left after just one season. Burakovsky moved to Austria to play to Klagenfurt AC for a season before returning to Malmö in 1995. In 1997 he moved to Germany to play in their top league, the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga and played for the Kassel Huskies. Soon after he was off to Finland to play in the SM-liiga where he played for JYP and Ilves. In 1998, he signed with Swiss team SC Herisau and had his most productive year to date, scoring 38 goals and 70 points. He later moved to Fribourg-Gotteron in Nationalliga A, where he led the team in points in the 1999–00 season with 49. He returned to the Elitserien in 2000 with a second spell with Leksands and a third spell in Malmö before another brief spell in Germany with the DEG Metro Stars. In 2002 he moved to the Oddset Ligaen in Denmark where he spent two seasons with Rødovre IK and then moved to Serie A in Italy, playing for HC Merano. His stay in Italy was a brief one however as he returned to Denmark in 2004 with Aalborg IK for two seasons, followed by a spell with the Herlev Hornets. He currently plays for EHC Biel in the Swiss second tier Nationalliga B having moved from IK Pantern in Sweden's third tier during the 2007–08 season. Although he was born in Sweden, Burakovsky is of Russian descent. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Leksands IF SEL 19 4 3 7 4 1988-89 Leksands IF SEL 40 23 20 43 44 1989-90 AIK Solna SEL 37 27 29 56 32 3 0 2 2 12 1990-91 AIK Solna SEL 30 8 15 23 26 1991-92 Malmo IF SEL 40 19 22 41 42 1992-93 Malmo IF SEL 32 8 10 18 40 1993-94 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 52 29 38 67 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 23 2 3 5 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Klagenfurt AC Aust 31 30 38 68 0 1995-96 Malmo IF SEL 40 23 21 44 34 5 2 1 3 6 1996-97 Malmo IF SEL 33 19 17 36 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Kassel Huskies DEL 11 5 7 12 4 1997-98 Kassel Huskies DEL 17 7 6 13 0 1997-98 JyP HT Jyvaskyla FNL 14 14 7 21 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Ilves Tampere FNL 11 5 4 9 40 9 7 3 10 0 1998-99 Herisau Swiss 0 38 32 70 0 1998-99 Fribourg-Gotteron Swiss 5 4 2 6 4 1999-00 Fribourg-Gotteron Swiss 45 16 33 49 49 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Leksands IF SEL 50 17 27 44 78 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Malmo IF SEL 37 4 17 21 2 5 2 2 4 0 2001-02 DEG Metro Stars DEL 12 3 4 7 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Merano Italy 25 12 22 34 8 3 1 0 1 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 23 2 3 5 6 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons References * * Robert Burakovsky's career stats at eurohockey.net (more complete) Category:1966 births Category:AaB Ice hockey players Category:AIK IF players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:HC Merano players Category:Ilves players Category:JYP players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Klagenfurter AC (ice hockey) players Category:Leksands IF players Category:Living people Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:People from Malmö Category:Rødovre Mighty Bulls players Category:Swedish ice hockey players fr:Robert Burakovsky sv:Robert Burakovsky